Gakuen Heaven Drabble Collection
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: A collection of Gakuen Heaven drabbles...individual ratings and pairings at the beginning of each story...Pairings: Niwa/Kaoru, Koji/Takuto, and eventual Hide/Omi
1. Do You See Me?

**Do You See Me?**

**Pairing: Niwa/Kaoru**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Heaven or any of its characters.**

* * *

There were times Tetsuya Niwa wanted to storm up to Kaoru Saionji and ask, "**Do you see me**?" He knew the answer, though.

"Yes, of course I can see you, Niwa. How could I miss such a boorish pig like you standing right in front of me?"

It infuriated him. He saw Kaoru every day and he really saw him. He saw Kaoru as more than the shallow person most made him out to be. Yes, Niwa saw past all of that and saw the beautiful person who deserved to be worshipped, but Kaoru never saw him.

"**Do you see me**?" The words had slipped out before he could stop himself. Kaoru turned around and smiled.

"Yes, Tet-chan, I see you. I always have. I was just waiting for you to see me." He curled a delicate finger, beckoning Tetsuya into his bedroom where they would have privacy.


	2. New Member of the Clan

**New Member of the Clan**

**Rating: G**

**Pairing: Niwa/Kaoru**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Heaven or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kaoru Saionji paced impatiently in the hall. He didn't know why he had agreed to this in the first place. Then he remembered the stupid grin plastered on the face of his lover and he had to sigh and smile. He wore his usual uniform because, as Tetsuya had so kindly pointed, it worked, but he did have a red rose pinned to the pocket. Omi poked his head out the door and whispered, "Kaoru, everyone's waiting for you."

"I know. Are they in there?"

"Yes, of course."

He sighed and then took a deep breath. "Alright, Omi, I can do this."

"Good luck, my queen." He slipped discreetly back into the room.

Kaoru's hand shook as he reached for the door. As soon as he had pulled on the handle, it swung open to reveal his friends, his lover, and most importantly, the Niwa clan. He smiled, a little more nervously than he would have liked, and walked down the aisle towards his future husband. He could feel their eyes on him, scrutinizing him, waiting for one fatal flaw. He cursed Tetsuya for telling them the day before their wedding that he was marrying a man. The first time he would meet his lover's family would be after they had married and he was officially their in-law. He could barely walk by the time he reached Tetsuya, but Tetsuya firmly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close.

"They approve of you," Tetsuya whispered.

"How do you know?" Kaoru asked through clenched teeth.

"They would have left by now if they didn't."

The ceremony pushed the thoughts from his mind and the over-whelming happiness that every "bride" should feel on their wedding day overtook him. He had completely forgotten the Niwa clan until the patriarch, Tetsuya's father, his father-in-law walked up to the happy couple during the reception.

Kaoru almost froze, but, at the last minute, found the nerve to bow. "Otosan…" he said, testing the waters.

"Welcome to the family, son," the head of the Niwa clan said, wrapping his arm around the frightened young man. "But it's Dad to you."

"Yes, sir." Kaoru released the breath he had been holding. He smiled as the other members of the Niwa family welcomed him as the **new member of the clan**.


	3. One Last Fling

**One Last Fling**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Hide/Kaoru with Hide/Omi and Niwa/Kaoru undertones**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Heaven or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kaoru Saionji sat in the Treasury, sipping on a fresh cup of tea. Omi busied himself with various bits of tidying around the room.

"Isn't it exciting, Kaoru?" Omi asked. "Tomorrow is your civil union ceremony with the King."

Kaoru smiled behind his teacup. "Yes, Omi, I am excited."

"I believe the King is going to absolutely die to see you in your outfit."

"What about you, Omi?"

"What about me, my Queen?"

"You and Hideaki are also being bound together tomorrow."

"I'm nervous. If we weren't having a double union ceremony, I don't know if I could go through with it."

"I'm certain Hideaki wouldn't have minded if you two had just lived together."

Omi sighed as he put down the teacup he was washing. "I know."

"Omi." Kaoru smiled at him reassuringly. "I shouldn't have said that. Hideaki loves you. Otherwise, he wouldn't have agreed to this."

"I guess you're right," Omi smiled and then looked at the clock. "Oh my, we need to head to bed. For one, I think our semes will wonder where we are and also, we need sleep for tomorrow."

Kaoru glanced at the clock. "I suppose you're right." He got up and washed his teacup before saying goodnight to Omi and walking to the room he and the King shared. Tetsuya Niwa was already sitting in bed with just his sleeping pants on and watching television.

"So, you finally decided to come in," he laughed and eyed his fiancée as Kaoru dressed in his satin pajamas.

"Tet-chan, keep your eyes in your head. You're not getting any tonight. You're lucky that I'm even gracing you with my presence. The groom's not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony."

"Kaoru-chan, just come lay with me. I promise I won't try anything."

Kaoru sauntered over to him. "I know you won't because if you do, Hideaki and Omi will be the only ones getting a civil union tomorrow." He lay beside the King.

"Kaoru-chan, must you be so mean?" he asked as he snuggled next to his Queen.

"Always, Tet-chan, always."

In a few minutes, Niwa was asleep and he had flopped over, releasing Kaoru from his hold. Kaoru lie awake for a few hours just staring at the wall before he decided to get up and go exploring. He wandered into the treasury room and made himself a cup of tea. Then he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and walked out onto the balcony.

Hide yawned and looked at the clock. It was early morning, but he didn't have to be up until later. He looked beside him at his sleeping fiancée and smiled sadly. He kissed Omi on the cheek before getting up and wandering around in the halls. He was attracted to the light that came from under the Treasury's door and decided to go into the room. He found Kaoru leaning against the railing on the balcony and walked up beside him.

"Shouldn't you be with your king?" he asked.

"And shouldn't you be with Omi?" Kaoru threw back.

"I can't sleep."

"Did it occur to you that neither can I?"

"What's your reason?"

"Nerves, I guess, and yours, Hideaki?"

"Same. I mean, tomorrow's a big step for me. No more casual flings. I'm in it for the long haul after tomorrow."

"There'd better not be any more flings. Omi really loves you."

"I know he does and despite your disbelief, I love him just as much, but sometimes I wonder."

"About what?"

"What would be different if, say, I had pursued you or Niwa had pursued Omi."

"Believe it or not, I have as well."

"Saionji, would you say that you believe in leaving things in the past, especially if that thing hurts the one you love?"

"Yes. Why?"

Hide knocked the teacup from Kaoru's hand and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Despite his conscience screaming at him, Kaoru kissed Hide back.

"Hide," he panted when they pulled away.

"What do you say, Saionji?" He asked as he began unbuttoning Kaoru's shirt. "**One last fling**?"

"Me and you?" Kaoru said, placing his hands on Hide's shoulder to steady himself.

"Yes. One last, no-feelings-attached-just-for-fun fling before we're both tied down for the rest of our lives?"

Kaoru's eyes were half-lidded in lust. "Yes, Hide."

Hide purred as he began attacking the pale skin that he had exposed. He started to nip at the juncture of the neck and shoulder when he saw a fading mark and it reminded him that Kaoru was not his. Instead he turned his attention to the pert nipples, a bright pink in contrast to the porcelain skin.

Kaoru gasped and mewled and arched into Hide's ministrations. Hide pushed Kaoru back into the Treasury and pushed him down on the couch just as he pushed the white, satin pants and white underwear down around their owner's ankles. Hide sucked on his own fingers as his other hand teased the Queen's erection. After he removed his fingers from his mouth, he replaced it with Kaoru's erection. He placed one finger at Kaoru's entrance and pushed it easily into the opening.

"Hide," Kaoru gasped.

Hide slipped a second finger into Kaoru. Then he relaxed his throat and swallowed all of the Queen's length.

Kaoru pushed wantonly against Hide's fingers. Hide hummed around the Queen's erection, bringing the smaller man to completion in a matter of minutes.

"Take me, Hide," Kaoru pleaded and Hide obliged. A scream tore from the Queen's lips as Hide sunk balls deep into him. Hide didn't give Kaoru much time to adjust before he pulled out to the tip and slammed into the Queen's sweet spot. Kaoru gasped and bucked to meet Hide. Hide set up a fast pace, bringing tears of ecstasy to Kaoru's eyes. He roughly grabbed the Queen's reawakened erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Kaoru, you're so tight," Hide growled and slammed into the Queen particularly hard.

"Tet-chan!" Kaoru screamed and came in Hide's hand.

Hide thrust a few more times and came deep within Kaoru. He pulled out and laid Kaoru on the couch. Then he went to wash his hands in the sink. When he turned around again, Kaoru was asleep. He cleaned up the younger man, pulling the white pajamas back in place. He smiled at Kaoru, covering him up with the blanket.

"Niwa is truly lucky, but then again so am I." He walked out of the Treasury to return to his own fiancée.

The next day, Omi woke the Queen and the two dressed in their formal wear. At the end of the aisle, Kaoru looked at Hide, but the look Hide had in his eyes when he saw Omi told Kaoru that last night was truly **one last fling**.


End file.
